somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Raleigh
"How delightful you came back for tea, but I don't have tea anymore! Or do you seek pickles from my corporation? Well to bad my pickle farm is closed down! Oh how I loved pickles, those were the good old days when I owned a pickle company, SILENCE I AM SAYING WORDS OF REMORSE! Oh Sly you are ever so gullible, Clockwerk was just a figure, I AM THE TRUE MASTERMIND! Alright Sly, BE MAKE ME FAT!" Sir Raleigh is a frog from Wales, who owned a very successful pickle farm the gave him a massive fortune. But he got bored of his pickle farm and joined the Fiendish Five where he secretly was their mastermind. In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccamagocus he is the first and later the final boss. Background Raleigh was born into a pickle farming family in Wales. Unfortunately hid family were horrible pickle farmers and were often teased by the corporations(Alex Pickle's inc.), this angered Raleigh greatly he thought fellow pickle farmers shouldn't tease each other, and even swore that he would have the best pickle farm ever made and would redeem his family. But the part about redeeming his family was scrapped when his family decided to be lettuce farmers, this action made by his parents drove him to insanity, and he had a troubled childhood where he didn't like his parents or their lettuce farm. And when Raleigh was a teenager he hide in numerous pickle farms steeling bingo chips and Cleveland Potatoes(not to mention low quality pickles) to make the ultimate mech. And eventually he became a great at building machines by making pickle harvesting machines and shampoo containers, in fact his shampoo containers were so good that he was invited to attend Shampoo Container University where he would learn to become a expert shampoo container maker, he gladly accepted. And for a while he attended the college and eventually graduated at the top of his class, and even was making a living off of shampoo containers, but eventually he got bored and went back to his family's pickle farm. When Raleigh went back to his family's pickle farm he wanted to complete his promise and make it the best pickle farm ever planted(his parents were long gone, having made a extremely successful lettuce farm). He got to work right away a made multiple pickle harvest mechs and in three years he owned a multi billion dollar pickle farm with a even bigger pickle farm. All the other pickle farmers were jealous and often tried to steal the secret ingredient for his great pickles(a major attempt is when Plankton tried to blow up his house to cause a diversion and the burrow inside a pickle and GMO it with flounder DNA so he could get the pickle's DNA and turn the pickle into flounder, but this plan was failed when Raleigh's elite pickle guards with forty years of training caught him and threw him in Raleigh's pickle dungeon along with Dr. Neo Cortex), but what these farmers didn't know is they were regular pickles. Eventually Raleigh got bored of his pickle farm and decided to become a pirate(when he did this all his wealth was lost), for crew members he chose Walrus Pickle Elites and his new Squid Plumbers. He made a Weather Machine powered by senior bingo chips, and this deadly machine caused many ships to sink by his hands. Clockwerk saw his use and Raleigh was the bird's first recruit, and Raleigh would be the chief machinist of the Fiendish Five(Raleigh actually was the true mastermind of this organization and Clockwerk was a figure head). Raleigh was the one who stole the Theivius Raccomogocus when they broke into Conner's House. After the events of his defeat at the hands of Sly Cooper Raleigh was shipped to Heathrow Prison by The HOGZ, where he later escaped during Dr. Oinkers escape event where many other prisoners escaped. Appearance Raleigh is a small green frog with yellow teeth due to the vast quantities of pickles he consumes. He also has a metal hat made out of shampoo containers and alomunom foil with bingo chips. Personality Raleigh is a mentally insane frog, and acts fancy when he is just a pickle farming pirate. He is also very demanding and difficult, always wanting his minions to do what he wants, and getting mad very easily, while being hard to calm down. Abilities Raleigh easily manipulates people(he probably learned this skill from making shampoo containers) into doing what he wants, this is especially seen when he takes over the Fiendish Five and masterminds it. He is also extremely smart and is great at measurements(this is probably due to the fact that he needed to measure his pickles exact), and is an expert at making machines and containers. Also in combat he can use his tongue as a whip and bloat up into gargantuan size, if he has bees around. Gallery Frog3.jpg Frog Raleigh2.jpg Frog Raleigh.jpg Sir Raleigh close-up (1).jpg Usless Facts *Raleigh is the true mastermind of the Fiendish Five. *Ever since he was a child Raleigh had a deep hatred for lettuce and tried to erase it from history multiple times but fails, so eventually he asked Mz. Ruby to do it but it was beyond her power. *In Heathrow Prison his best friends were Dr. Onikers and Appule. *Bob's Hats Coop. sells Raleigh hats for ninty nine cents. Category:Lame Mastermind Category:Fiendish Five Member Category:Sly Cooper Character Category:Sly Coooper Character Category:Alive Category:Evil Doers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heathrow Prsion Escapee Category:Amphibians Category:Pirate Category:Mob Boss Category:Cortex Hater Category:Male